The Cum Game
by MonkeyXMonkey
Summary: Sam challenges Carly to a fun little game that will decide where they stand in they're friendship. Who will win? OOC. Sam/Carly slash. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Carly looked over at me and bit her lower lip as her eyes traced over my body. "See something you like?" I asked smugly as she just licked her lips and nodded. I knew Carly wanted me; hell I had no problems with it. The only thing she had to do was make the first move because well, I'm Samantha Puckett. I don't make moves; I choose them. Carly crawled over to me on all fours and pushed me back on the bed. "_Sammie…I want you,_" she whispered in my ear as she kissed the spot below it.

I smirked and put my hand through her hazel brown curls. "Is that so?" I teased, leaning back so I could look up at her. "Oh you have no idea," she teased back. Carly swung her leg over my waist and straddled me as she ran her nails over my stomach. "Have you ever thought about me, Sammie?" she asked, not stopping her motion over my stomach.

I inhaled sharply and nodded. She smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "And what do you do when you're thinking about me?" she asked as her hands went lower and grazed over my clothed thigh. "I don't do anything" I replied, biting my lip to keep myself from moaning.

She gently laughed and pulled my earlobe into her mouth, nibbling on it. "_Liar_" she whispered as she slowly thrust her waist against mine. I groaned and my hands went down toward her ass but she quickly pulled back and grabbed my wrist. "No. You don't get to touch me," she said, raising my hands up in the air. "Why not?" I whined as she giggled and brought my right hand up to her lips. "Because I wanna play with you some more" she sighed, massaging my right hand as she let my left one go.

I arched my eyebrows up at her and leaned back against the pillows. "What are you doing, Shay?" I asked, suddenly upset that she was denying me. "Be patient" she whispered, grabbing my index and middle finger while laying the rest of my fingers down. I watched her and she stared directly into my eyes. "Do you…ever imagine me doing this to you when you think about me?" she asked smugly as she put both of my fingers into her mouth. I groaned and thrust up toward her. She held back a moan and used her other hand to hold my waist. "_Cheater_" she said pouting.

I just shrugged my shoulders and pretended not to look at her. She smiled and then her smile evaporated as she put my fingers deeper into her mouth. Her eyes stayed glued to mine the whole time as I watched her take my fingers in and out of her. In and out. In and out. The entire thing was killing me and I wanted nothing more than to put my fingers inside of _her_ and not her mouth. She smiled like she knew what I was thinking and gently bit down on them.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" I growled, trying to take my fingers away from her even though I wasn't really hurt. "_You're dirty. I know exactly what you are thinking about, Puckett. I'm not dumb_," she said, pulling my fingers out of her mouth and licking them with that cute tongue of hers. I groaned and my left hand moved on its own and grabbed her waist. She frowned at me and removed my hand. "Didn't I say no touching?" she said, glaring down at me. "Sorry. It was an impulse" I replied, trying to pull my hand away again.

She held her grip on me tighter and leaned down so she was hovering over me before she leaned to the left and whispered in my ear, "_**Quiero que dentro de mi. Quiero que me hagas el amor. Quiero despertar cansado de su amor. Promemtame que usted hara todas estas cosas y mas. Ahora le necesito…now!"**_ That was it. Damn her and learning how to speak Spanish fluently. I almost came just listening to her tell me that. **"I want you inside me. I want you to make love to me. I want to wake up tired from your love. Promise me you will do all these things and more. I need you… now".**

I flipped her over and she smiled up at me. "Are you surprised?" she asked, biting her lower lip. "Very" I breathed out, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her hand through my hair. I groaned and bit down on her bottom lip; begging her to let me in. She complied and my tongue went inside her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her legs around my waist, thrusting up toward me. I grabbed her thigh and ran my hand up and down it.

"I can't take it anymore" she groaned in frustration, pulling at my shirt. I laughed and quickly pulled my shirt off and grabbed hers as well. As soon as her shirt was off, she attacked my lips again and pulled me closer. She had on a bright red bra and I wanted nothing more than to rip it off her body. She grabbed my hands and held them up over her head. "Unh unh. Use your teeth," she moaned, looking up at me. I smiled and did as I was told. Grabbing the clasp between my top and bottom teeth and ripping it off. She gently laughed and I pushed the bra off of the bed.

Carly let go of my hands and I quickly removed my own before moving to her pants. "Somebody is excited," she teased, running her hands over my waist and leaning up to kiss the top of my head. "Of course I am. Have you seen your body lately, Carly? You look amazing" I breathed out. She moaned as I kissed my way down her stomach and unbuttoned her pants. "_Sammie_" she breathed out almost in a whisper. I looked up at her and smirked. "Say my name again" I commanded, loving how it sounded on her lips.

She shook her head and grabbed my hand. _"Make me say it again_," she said seductively and I groaned and went back to the task at hand. I finally got her pants off and shimmed out of mine before relaxing on top of her. "You taking a break already?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at me. I shook my head and leaned my forehead against hers. "Are you sure?" I asked sweetly. I didn't wanna ruin this moment but at the same time I didn't want this to be something she would regret. She smiled up at me and pulled me into a mind-blowing kiss. "Do you have to ask?" she said smartly.

I flipped her off and she giggled. "Be nice," she whispered before she grabbed the ends of my boy shorts and pulled them down. I looked at her in shock and she just laughed at my expression. "Hurry up before I get tired of waiting for you and finish myself off" she said. I shook my head and kissed her neck. "That's not happening," I growled, biting into her collarbone. Her back arched off the bed and she wrapped her legs around my waist again. "_Please_" she moaned, looking up at me with lust filled eyes. I nodded and quickly got rid of her underwear. She grabbed my shoulders and I positioned myself between her legs. She moaned as I rubbed myself against her and then practically begged me to move. I couldn't deny her anything; after all, I was in love with her.

I thrust against her hard and Carly threw her head back as a moan slipped through her lips. "_Fuck…Sammie"_ she groaned. I grabbed her waist and started up a slow rhythm until she grabbed my face and brought my lips up to hers. "_Faster. Please go faster,_" she said against them. I nodded and sped my rhythm up to the point where I was digging my toes into the mattress to feel her better. Her nails dug into my back and I had to hold her legs apart as she tried to keep her sanity. "_Oh God! Don't stop. So good_" she moaned as she bit my shoulder. I groaned as her teeth broke a little bit of my skin but I didn't really care. I felt as good as Carly felt and that was all that mattered to me.

The bed started creaking back and forth as Carly's moans echoed through the room. A smile spread across my face as I decided to have a little fun with her. "God, Carly. You're so wet. How long have you wanted me to fuck you Carly, huh? A few days? A week? Maybe even a month? I haven't even entered you yet and you already look like you're about to cum. Do it. Come on. Do it. I know you want to so just let it go. Show me how much you really do want me" I whispered in her ear as my thrusts grew harder and faster.

"_Ahhh! No fair! You're cheating!_" she moaned, biting her lower lip and grabbing on the sheets to stop herself. "Oh no. I'm not cheating yet. This is cheating". I pulled her wrist away from the sheets and held them over her head. "Sammie! Stop!" she growled, trying to wriggle free. I shook my head and thrust into her…hard. _"FUCK! Sammie, please!" she screamed._ I shook my head again and kept thrusting as hard as before. Tears were starting to form in her eyes and her lips were getting red from biting on them so hard. I kissed her neck and ran my hand over her stomach as she moaned louder.

"_This is sooo not fair_," she panted. I just laughed and started to sped up again. "All you have to do is cum and this will all be over and I will win," I said to her smugly. She bit her lower lip and shook her head. "Alright then" I laughed. I used my left hand to grab her waist and rolled myself against her. She threw her head back and arched her back as I watched the tears roll down her face. This felt good. No, this felt really good and there was no way Carly was going to be able to hold out much longer. "Just give it up. I've won," I whispered to her. She looked up at me and stared into my eyes. _"No_" she said softly.

I nodded and used my left hand to go in between her legs. Her eyes widened and I just smiled and nodded at her. "Sammie no! No! I'm so close already. If you do this you are the ultimate cheater," she whined, glaring at me. I just shrugged and looked back at her. "I can live with that" I whispered to her. Without letting her react, I shoved three fingers inside of her and watched her react the way I knew she would. "_OH Shit! Fuck Sammie! Oh my God! Take them out! It feels so good! I can't believe you're…you're…Oh God! Take them out!" _She screamed as her nails clawed at my back.

"No" I said just as softly as she had before. I pulled them out and then back in, watching as her head tilted back and I felt her toes curl against my leg. "Does this feel good Carly? Have I won yet?" I said, kissing her neck and chin. She kept her eyes and mouth closed as my fingers kept going to work on her. I hit her G-spot and her back arched off the bed but she didn't say a word. I frowned at this and hit it again and again but I just kept getting the same result. "You know, this isn't fun if you're so". She grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me, screaming and moaning into my mouth as her toes curled again. She let go of my back and pulled at the sheets.

Tears were falling down her face and she threw her head back again. I was so shocked by that outburst that I pretty much stopped and just watched her chest heave as she took in more air. _"You're…a…bastard,_" she said between pants. I just tilted my head slightly to the left and smiled at her. "You still haven't cum yet," I growled and she stuck out her tongue and smirked at me. "No. No I haven't," she said proudly. I glared at her and her smile got bigger. "Let's change that," I groaned, pushing my fingers back into her. "Oh no. Unh unh. It's your turn to start feeling something," she said, flipping us over so that she was on top of me. I looked up at her incredulously and she just kissed me deeply before saying, _"Trust me Sammie"_.

She sat up against me and put two of her fingers inside of me before riding me roughly. "God Carly! A little warning next time," I moaned, putting the pillow over my face as she rode me. She laughed and I heard her say, "You have no room to talk…literally". I just flipped her off again and she grabbed my middle finger with her right hand and led it down against her skin. I pulled the pillow off of my face and looked at her. She was guiding my finger down between her breasts and was smiling seductively at me. "_I want you to touch me Sammie"_. Hell, she did not need to ask me twice.

I threw the pillow off of me and attacked her chest. She tossed her head back and moaned as I pulled her nipple into my mouth. "_Ahhh. Be gentle_" she sighed, running her right hand through my shoulder length blonde hair. I gently nibbled and pulled at her breast as she pushed into me harder. "FUCK Carly" I groaned, laying my head against her shoulder. She just giggled and bounced up and down on my lap. "What's wrong Puckett? I thought you could handle me," she challenged as she raised her eyebrows down at me. I scoffed and bit into her shoulder. "Don't get cocky" I shot back.

She just smiled and rode me faster. I leant back and grabbed her hips and watched as she rolled her body against mine. "God Carly. You're so fucking good at this," I moaned as she went faster. She kissed my collarbone and worked her way up my neck to my chin then my lips. "_Thank you"_ she whispered against them. Her fingers went faster and it took everything in me not to yell out when she matched her pace. She finally pulled her fingers out of me and brought them up to her lips. My eyes widened and I shot her a look. "Don't," I warned but it was too late. She stuck her fingers in her mouth for a long time and leaned toward me saying, "_You taste amazing Sammie"_. I groaned as she thrust harder and whispered more Spanish words into my ear. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I was too close. I'm already too close. Damn you Carly.

"FUCK! You win!" I yelled as I finally came. Her eyes widened in shock and I collapsed against the bed. She smiled at me and started laughing. I glared at her and tried to calm my breathing down. She laid on top of me still laughing, both of us covered in sweat. "I win. I can't believe I won. You know what this means don't you, Puckett?" she teased, smiling up at me. I rolled my eyes and looked away from her. "I can't believe I came first!" I groaned, pulling the pillow over my face. "Well, I didn't cum at all" she said smugly. I growled and flipped her over, shoving three fingers into her before she could say a word. "_AHHHH! Sammie!" _She screamed, curling her toes and arching her back as she came. I laughed and pulled my fingers out of her. She pouted and slapped my arm. "J-Jerk" she said, trying to breath.

I pulled her on top of me once she was calm and she wrapped her arms around my waist. "You know what this means right?" she asked. I sighed and put my hands through my hair. "Yeah. You're not going out with me. I said 'if I could make you cum first you had to go out with me' but I lost and you won so now you don't have to" I mumbled. She nodded and started drawing shapes on my stomach. "But…that doesn't mean I won't let you try again" she said sheepishly, trying to hide the blush that was over her cheeks. I smirked at her and my eyes widened. I flipped us over again and she laughed as I kissed her. "Best two out of three?" I asked hopefully. "Oh you know it Puckett" she replied, pulling the covers over us and we started all over again.


	2. Extra: Endurance Vs Stamina

**Author's Note: I decided to add on a little bit to the story and show what happened after Sam and Carly played the cum game. Enjoy!**

I lost. Not only had I lost the first game but I also lost the second _and_ the third! I still can't believe it! Carly just had what I didn't and that was endurance. Sure, I had the stamina but there was _no way_ that I would be able to hold out as long as she could! Guess I'll just have to find another way of making her see things my way…this could be fun.

XXXX

I sat on the couch downstairs in Spencer and Carly's apartment, eating a bowl of "Captain Crunch" and watching TV. Freddie said that, "he would be by later" but I shooed him away with a grunt and I haven't seen him since school this afternoon.

Carly came into the room with her baby blue robe on and drying her long ebony hair with a towel. I looked at her from over my shoulder and she smiled. "Why are you sitting on my couch eating all of my food?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and letting the towel fall around her shoulder.

I shrugged. "I got bored at home and Freddie said that he was coming here later, so I decided just to come early" I replied. She smirked and said throatily, "you sure did". I glared at her and looked away in embarrassment. "Fuck you" I mumbled.

She collapsed on the couch next to me. "Already did that. Three times actually but whose counting" she shot back. I tried to ignore her but that was hard to do when all I wanted was to tear her robe off her body and go for a fourth time. It's been 2 days since we played "the cum game" and that seemed waaaayyy to long for me.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" I asked, hoping that she would say no. She raised her eyebrows at me. "That depends. Do you _want_ me to get dressed?" she asked. I gulped and tried to shrug again but she took the bowl out of my hands and straddled my waist. "Whoa!" I said in surprise as she smiled down at me.

"You know, it's kind of sad that you lost to me. Three times" she whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Are you ever going to let that go?" I said, grabbing her waist. "Hmmmm…no" she giggled and grabbed my wrist. "What did you say about Freddie?" she asked, playing with my hands. I don't know why she did that but to me, it was the sexiest thing on the planet! I think Carly Shay has a hand fetish.

"Huh?" I said dumbly. "I said…what did you say about Freddie?" she replied, laying her forehead against mine. "Oh yeah. Uh…he said he was gonna come by later but he hasn't been here yet and he said that around 3 and it's 5:57 now so…maybe he's not coming" I said, distracted as she leaned down and softly kissed my neck.

"Well, I don't really have any ways of entertaining you until he gets here" she said seductively. I raised my eyebrows at her and my embarrassment left me quick. "Really? Cause I think you do" I mumbled, grabbing at the rope around her waist. "You're just gonna lose again" she whispered. I frowned. I was tried of her holding that against me. If that's how she wanted to play then she was messing with the wrong damn person!

I picked her up off the couch and she gasped as I wrapped her legs around my waist. "We'll see about that, Shay" I growled as I carried us upstairs to her room.

XXXX

I dropped Carly on her bed and pulled at her robe until it fell on the sheets, exposing her nude body to me. She wasn't shy about her body, after all, I had seen it all before. She rolled her eyes and sat up. "What makes you think this time will be any different?" she challenged. "Oh trust me. It will". I pulled my red hoodie over my head and threw it on the ground as she pulled me by my shirt towards her.

I fell on top of her and she quickly connected our lips. It was a harsh kiss but since it was Carly, it was the sweetest kiss I had ever had. I loved her. I loved her with every ounce inside of me and before this day was over, she would be mine.

I bite her neck gently and she moaned as I ran my legs over her thin stomach. "Why am I the only one naked here?" she groaned. I laughed and tugged off my shirt before she could protest. She flipped us over and straddled my waist again.

I looked up at her breast and ran my right hand over her right nipple. She arched her back and bit her lower lip. "What if Freddie walks i-". "You started it Shay. No turning back now" I said, sitting up and taking her nipple between my teeth. She moaned and ran her hand through my blonde hair.

She grabbed the loops of my pants and tugged. I knew what she meant by that, so I quickly pulled off my pants and underwear as she sat on top of me. She bit my right ear and I hissed in pain and pleasure. I grabbed her waist and thrust up toward her center.

I watched as she threw her head back and groaned when she pulled my lower lip into her mouth, biting down on it. For some reason, Carly loved to bite, but I had no problem with that at all. I moved my hand over toward her front and ran on middle finger over her clit.

"_Ahhh Sam"_ she groaned as I pushed down on it and rubbed two of my fingers against it. She moved her hips against my hand, trying to get a better feeling and I grabbed her waist with my left hand as my right hand went to work on her pussy. She was practically dripping wet and I was starting to wonder if maybe she had been masturbating in the shower. I had heard some strange noises coming from upstairs…

Carly bucked hard against my hand and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing my hard. I rolled my waist against hers until we found a rhythm and Carly groaned when I stopped touching her clit._ "Sammie"_ she moaned in protest but I just smiled and gently flipped us over. "Shhhh. Relax for just a minute" I whispered, moving a stray hair out from her face.

"I don't want to relax. I want you to make me come," she growled. "Oh so you admit that I can make you come!" I said quickly. She frowned and hit the bed. "Sam please!" she groaned, tossing her head back against the pillows in frustrating. While she wasn't paying attention, I slowly and carefully put on the strap-on that I had. Don't ask me where I hid it and don't ask me how I knew Carly and I were going to have sex. Things just happen when we're together.

"Please what?" I said smugly, smirking at her as she glared daggers at me. "Sam, I'm not playing this little game with you" she shot back. "Hmmm…let me try this again. Please what Carly?" I repeated. By now, she had no idea what I was doing and was probably no where near being close to cumming, which was exactly what I wanted.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at me. "Please make me cum Sam" she mumbled. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I said. She glared at me again. "I said…please make m- OH FUCK SAM!" She screamed as I thrust into her hard and tears where brimming in her eyes. Luckily I knew that those were pleasurable tears and not ones of pain. If they were, I would probably have been yelled at.

I pulled out and thrust back into her harder and she wrapped her legs around my waist and clawed at my back. I propped myself up on my elbows and dug my toes into the mattress. "Let's see. What am I looking for?" I said to myself. I moved my waist a little bit and thrust into her deeper. "Ahhh! God Sam! Yes!" she moaned, throwing her head into the pillow and arching her back.

"Ah. There it is!" I said proudly as I repeatedly hit her g-spot. I pulled out of her and sat her up on my waist as she bounced up and down on top of me. "Where…did you get…this from?" she asked in between pants. "Do you really wanna know or do you just want me to fuck you with it?" I questioned. She bit her lower lip and nodded. "I kinda wanna know who else this has been in!" she groaned. I chuckled and bit down on her shoulder blade. "Shwut wup Cwarly" I said, grabbing her waist.

"_Fuck! Sammie please go faster!"_ she moaned, arching her back as she rode me. I loved it when she called me Sammie and I almost came just from hearing it come off of her sweet tongue. But today wasn't about me. Today was about getting some sweet revenge on Carly and _finally_ winning this game.

I grabbed her waist with both of my hands and set a faster pace that I knew she would like. She dug her nails into my shoulder and groaned as I hit her g-spot again. I dug deeper and finally got what I wanted from her. "_Ohhh God! Fuck I'm gonna…nope! I am cumming!" _she screamed. I smiled to myself and kept coming, keeping the number track in my head. _One_.

I pushed her back on the bed and before she could even recooperate from her last orgasm, I slide into her again and thrust into her harder. "_Sammie! No!"_ she moaned, trying to push me off of her but she had no success as I grabbed her hands and held them above her head. "_No! Nrghhh! Fuck!"_ she screamed at the top of her lungs as she came again. _Ha. Two._

There was no way she was going to be able to walk straight tomorrow and I knew I wouldn't hear the end of this but right now…I really didn't give a shit. I kept going and I grabbed her ass and pulled her waist into mine. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around my neck as I thrust faster into her pussy. "_I…am going…to kill you!"_ she screamed in pleasure. I laughed at that thought and just went even faster.

I knew she was trying to hold on but what was the point? Right now, I had her beat because I had one thing that Carly Shay didn't; stamina. I could tell she was close and when she came, she was gonna cum harder. I leaned up to whisper in her ear and gently kissed her neck. "Just do it Carly. Let it go". She bit her lip and her eyes looked on to mine.

This was it. I had to hit her now or I would lose it. I hit her g-spot hard and she closed her eyes as her mouth dropped open. Man, I should really get some earplugs before we have sex next time. I'll have to make a note of it. "_AHHHHHHHH!! I LOVE YOU," _she screamed as her body collapsed against the bed. I smiled and laid down next to her. _Three. I win._

We were both breathing hard as the sweat fell from our bodies. I pulled off the strap-on and put it back where I had hid it. I barely had the energy to do that. Carly's chest was moving up and down and I smiled over at her as I sucked in more air. "You…win," she panted. I just shrugged my shoulders and moved closer toward her. "I know," I said smugly. She smiled back at me but quickly blushed as she remembered something.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She groaned and tried to hide from me under the covers. I laughed and pulled the covers up over her. "What?" I asked again. She looked into my eyes and gently rubbed my cheek with her right hand before she leaned in and planted a gentle kiss against my lips. "I said I love you," she whispered. I laid there still for a minute. Happy to hear those words _finally_ come out of her mouth. "I love you too, Shay," I said smiling.

She smiled back and I heard a noise next to the door. We both quickly looked toward it but only heard the downstairs door slam close. "You don't think…" Carly asked, wide eyed. "No…" I replied just as shocked but I already knew who it was and I had a feeling Carly did too. Oh well, at least he got a good show out of it!

**Author's Note- Please Review!**

**Thanx MonkeyXMonkey**


End file.
